Sweet
by Sooofie
Summary: Some Darvey fluff, with no connection to the actual events in S9. Donna and Harvey realising what are the real reasons, they fall for each other.
1. Chapter 1

Just some Darvey fluff which has nothing to do with the actual storyline in S9. I got inspired by the song "Sweet" by "Cigarettes after Sex". It will be a two part story, each part for one verse of the song. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

It was a long day at the firm and Donna was glad finally to be home. Home. Still such an unusual word for her. She always loved her apartment, but it was always that empty. When she and her family moved to Connecticut she never titled the flat they lived in as "home". The only home she got was the one she grew up in, but since then nothing felt like this. Always was something missing. Now she knows it was the love. Since she and Harvey got together she felt like home. It wasn't a place she called home now, it was the feeling when he was around that felt like home. He made everything felt different. Familiar.

When she entered his condo she smelled him. "Harvey, I'm home", she called into the hallway, but didn't get an answer. When she entered the living room she heard the sound of running water. Donna smiled, by the thought of him showering. Slowly she made her way towards the bathroom, while she was taking of her heels. She leaned on the doorframe and glimpsed into the bathroom. Harvey stood with his back to her and didn't noticed that she was there. From the tips of his wet hair the water dropped down his back. Her gaze followed the water down to his butt. It sounded crazy, but his butt drove her crazy. When he wore his suit pants she sometimes couldn't take her gaze off. Once in a meeting he stood in front of a whiteboard and showed the partners some changes in tis actual case. His back was turned towards her and her thoughts drifted completely away. All she could think of were all this mornings after, when he got out of their bed, still naked, and made his way into the kitchen. He started to put shampoo in his hair and lifted his arms. This strong muscular arms. Arms that carried her into their bed or onto the kitchen counter several times. Arms that hold her at night, that made her feel save and loved. When she watched his hands drove through his hair she could just think about all the naughty things they can do to her. Her smile grew bigger. When she moved from her position, he turned around, shampoo still in his short hair. "Hey you", he said. "Hey", Donna smiled. "Wanna join me?". Donna didn't need to think about his invitation twice. She reached for the zipper of her dress and pulled it down. Harvey just stood in the shower, watching the scenario. Her panties and her bra joined Harvey's clothes on the floor when she stepped into the shower. His hands found her hips and he pulled her closer. Her hands wandered up his chest and stopped around his neck. When he smiled at her she couldn't sand it anymore. Her lips crashed on his with an desire she hadn't felt in a long time. First he was a bit shocked about her reaction, but then he walked her tho the wall and kissed her too. So intensive and hungry.

Now she knew, that it wasn't just his body that drove her crazy, it was his smile that made her losing all control. These big sweet innocent but wild smile. He just needed to smile at her and she forgot everything around her an saw just him.

When they broke their kiss, both almost breathless with wild hair, she rested her forehead against his lips. "What was that for?", he asked. "For you being the best for me", Donna answered. "Hmmm. If so you could tell me more often", he smiled. "Always", Donna mumbled against his skin. "I love you Donna." "And I love you Harvey". With these words he pulled her back into another intense kiss


	2. Chapter 2

Harvey was in the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He and Donna stayed home this Saturday evening. They had a stressful week and he was glad that the weekend was quietly. They ordered some Thai food from the shitty Thai place Donna loved and Harvey could hardy hide, that he liked the food. Then they sat down on the couch with a glass of whine and a movie. He didn't need an eventful night if he just spend time with her. They decided to call it a night and Donna went to the bathroom first, while Harvey cleaned their dishes. When he came into the bathroom Donna has already finished her night routine and went into the bedroom. So now he just standing there in front of the big mirror and let the events of the week passes by.

"Donna, we need to buy new...", he started to say, when he entered the bedroom, but stopped it, when he saw Donna. She was lying on her stomach on top of their bed, wearing nothing but red lingerie. Her legs were crossed in the air and she was pretending to read a book. Harvey didn't expect to find her like this, so he just stood in the doorway and stared at her. He felt the arousal coming through his body. "Wow", he said, almost silent. Her porcelain skin was the perfect contrast to those bright red underwear. It made her skin shine even more. In combination with her hair, that falls loosely over her shoulders it turned him even more on. Damn, he was so in love with this women. Making his way over to the bed, he took of his robe. Harvey stood on the end of the bed and slowly crawled on the mattress. His hands traveled down Donnas legs, over the lace of her slip and up to her shoulders, while his mouth followed them with kisses. He couldn't see Donnas face, but he know that her eyes were closed and she needed to bite her lip to keep from moaning. "You always know how you get me", Harvey said, while his lips traveled up the side of her neck. Donna just nodded. Her hand came up to rest on his cheek, then she turned herself around, so that she was lying on her back. When she looked him in the eyes Harvey knew that he was lost. His whole world lays in this hazel eyes of her. She just needed to look him in the eyes and he would do anything for her. Slowly his lips found hers and what started as a passionate kiss just turned into something wild and hungry. Donnas legs wrapped around his body, trying to pull him even more closer. "I want everything with you", he told her. "Everything?", she said tempting. "Yeah this too, but besides that I want everything." "So than it's good you already proposed", she said, while looking on the diamond on her finger, "because this is the perfect moment to start making babies". This was something she shouldn't tell him twice.


End file.
